


“单向”暗恋（11）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向暗恋/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋（11）

Thor听到一半，内心一阵酸涩，他勉强的笑笑，狼狈的低下头去。Loki的声音很好听，从小都是如此。

他盯着拇指上半圆形的弧度发呆，直到再次响起的掌声让他下意识的抬头。

Loki正看着他。

因为月牙形的双眼正带着笑意和温情，越过遥远的距离和无数的人影渗进了他的心里。

他可能有点儿耳鸣，周围的一切嘈杂销声匿迹，只留下了规律呼吸和心跳。

时光使者仿佛格外眷顾两人，这一刻因此得以永恒。

Loki很久没有对他这样微笑了，他突然想起了童年的日子，总有个身影跟在他的后边，清澈水亮的眼睛里盛满了他的模样，好像他的世界里只有他一个人似的。不知从哪一天开始，他们变了，不再无话不谈，不再亲密无间。

谁都会长大的。

他的Loki终于也长大了。

Loki移开视线，走到话筒一侧，向台下深深鞠了一躬。

 

散场后Loki本该和节目组一起参加获奖者的晚宴，不用想就知道喝酒是基本的礼仪，他只能借口身体不适逃过一劫，大小报刊和杂志出版社陆续向他拨来电话，争抢这位新兴作家的长期合作权，Loki接了几个，嘈杂的会场和热情洋溢的电话那头让他头晕目眩，不得不靠关机维持一点清净。

回家的路上两人默契的一言不发，谁也没有打破这难能可贵的沉默。

 

自从上次因为Thor那句无心之言，他起初确实因此怒火中烧，可那点并不嚣张的火焰也因他的哥哥显露无疑的讨好而日渐式微。他在心里审问自己，他有什么资格仗着那点虚假的亲情来卖弄脾气，让Thor绕着他团团转。

有一次，他曾执意想吃城那头的糖浆松糕布丁，那天Thor累得倒在他的身侧，疲惫卷挟忙碌一天的尘埃因为下坠的身体四处散开，沉重的眼皮安静的闭合，可因为话又强打起精神带动摇摇欲坠的身体，等房门被合上的声音打破屋中静谧的时候，他才从魔怔里苏醒过来，担心起他的安危。

他惴惴不安的在家绕着圈子，他的哥哥终是带来了他想要的东西，捧着送到了他的面前，他累极了，来不及看到他坠落到松糕表面的眼泪，以及那句谢谢和对不起。

这些日子，他的脾气因为孕期在体内汹涌的激素变得难以控制，时常等他平静下来的时候，前刻摆放在桌面的瓷具已经在脚边碎了一地。他变得很容易歇斯底里，笼子里的怪兽时不时的跑出来肆虐，直到Thor的出现，那就像句带着魔法碎光的咒语，让他从病态的宣泄里苏醒过来。

他变成怪物了。

他就像一个吸毒成瘾偏执成魔的疯子，明知道那只能给他片刻的极乐和永久的苦痛。

他什么都没有了，他只有Thor，他只想要Thor。

 

有一天，他忍耐不住盘根错节在心里野蛮生长的想念，给他拨了一个电话，是他的朋友接的。Thor正作为优秀毕业生代表在全年级面前发言。

他慌不择路的挂断了电话，大口的吸气吐气。他丑陋的心思被曝光在了阳光之下。不论Thor如何为他妥协，Loki Odinson都是他生命的一部分，他可以把亲情，爱情，学习诸如此类打理得井井有条。

可他呢，他的生活狭隘又空洞，轻而易举的被一样东西蒙蔽了眼睛。他自以为是的舍弃了父亲和母亲，舍弃了朋友和老师，牵绊住了Thor，把自己的生活弄得一团糟，他的爱极端又疯狂，他的人生已经烂透了，还要去压垮Thor的。

 

他开始失眠，整夜整夜的睡不着，有一次，Thor规律的呼吸声已经响起，他枕边的手机却剧烈的震动起来，他探过身去，不小心看到了上面的留言。Thor推掉了Alfheim的邀约，他们临城的一家跨国公司，因为一点私人原因。

他错了，都是他的错。

他害了Thor。

他死死的咬着被角，不敢哭出声来。

 

接下来的日子，他几乎是躲开了Thor一切触碰，他不敢看他的眼睛。他该怎么心安理得的继续享受Thor为他带来的一切，他愧疚得抬不起头。

可他又自私又优柔寡断，他不愿意就这样放Thor离开。

Thor对他太好了，好到让他不止一次的觉得他也是喜欢他的，可这简直荒诞可笑，这么优秀的Thor为什么要喜欢一个只会成为麻烦和累赘的Loki，在除开孩子的层面上。

 

Tesseract的仪式将至，他翻出了曾经投去的稿件，那个故事他还在学习的时候就已经构思出来了，在他刚刚搬出去的时候开始动笔，那时候他还是一个人，还没有被Thor宠得丧失了自理能力，没有被爱情冲昏了头脑，没有整日因患得患失而纠结苦恼，他只是简单纯粹的喜欢一个人，并过好自己的人生。他把求而不得的感情投入到笔下的一个角色里，他自得其乐，世界也依然东升西落，斗转星移。

那些文字就像一个响亮的耳光，让他从浑浑噩噩的清醒。

他过于自卑的真正原因是他自己看不起自己的处境，Tesseract是他在一望无际的沙漠里突然找寻到的一汪清泉，在绝望之际握紧了最后一根稻草。

他够幸运了，刚才，他站在舞台上，说出了早就准备好已经烂熟于心的稿子，轰鸣的掌声也在印证他的心思。

他可以变得更好，更加优秀，让Thor也为他骄傲。

他不能再躲在厚重的壳里，就像他说的一样，他要学着勇敢一点，也许结果会截然不同。

 

他跟在Thor的身后走在楼道里，想起不久前被抱着上楼的经历，脸颊又透出可疑的红色。楼道里亮着白晃晃的光线，氤氤氲氲的洒下来，Thor搬过来之后第一件事就是把这儿的灯全换了，他好笑的觉得他的哥哥真是事无巨细，Darcy太太大概开心坏了，专门请工人更换灯泡估计得花上不少钱。

今天月如圆盘，照在过道上，Thor的影子落在墙上，Loki走在后面，恶作剧似的踩在他的脑袋上，忍俊不禁的捂住了嘴巴，笑过之后又忍不住小心的伸出手去，触摸那儿的手腕，指尖仿佛也感受到了熟悉的热度。

到家门口了，Thor站在那儿不知道在想些什么，解了锁却迟迟没有开门，loki没太在意，以为他今天太累了，伸手想去转动门把。

两人同时抬手，手指交叠在一起，停留的短暂的片刻，很快又像触电一样快速的分开。

Loki紧紧的抓着手指，把皮肤勒出了白色的印记，觉得心脏要从嗓子眼蹦出来了。不过就是手指碰到了而已，害羞什么呢……他大声的唾弃自己。

进了门，他掩饰尴尬的清了清嗓子，打破了两人之间的沉默。

“你……”

“那个……”

Loki被逗笑了，笑得歪七扭八，小脸皱成一团，“你先说。”

被这样的气氛感染，Thor的声音也染上了一点笑意，“我给你买了点礼物，我去拿给你。”

“好啊。”

Thor抵抗不了那样的Loki，仓皇转身。

Loki接过哥哥向他递来的包装袋，压抑住躁动的期待，小心的拆开，里面躺着被叠起来的面料，几件设计得花里胡哨的婴儿的衣服。

Thor掩饰尴尬的揉了揉鼻子，“那个……那天见你在他们店门口呆了好久，销售员问我是男孩还是女孩，我说我不知道，她给我推荐了这几件，说是店里卖得最好的，男生女生都可以穿。其他的东西我还不太懂，等我再做做功课，是时候准备起来了，这屋子还是太小了，要不我们换个地方……”

Loki低着头，手里捏着那几条衣服，这个笨蛋，明明什么都不懂，肯定被销售员硬塞了最贵的，他先是低低的笑，夸张的捂着嘴，渐渐的，有些什么液体砸到手腕上，接着淌到地面上。

他最讨厌当着Thor的面哭，这显得娘们唧唧的，可他怎么也忍不住了。Thor还在絮絮叨叨的说个不停，他走上前揽住他的腰身，把头深深的埋在他的胸口。

声音戛然而止，一个温热的身体扎进了他的怀里，这是Loki第一次主动向他示好。胸口湿濡了一大块，轻微的抽噎让Thor柔软成一块海绵。

无声的安慰让Loki有些崩溃，这些天的委屈和不安就像出闸的洪水一泻千里，身体被Thor的味道包裹，他逐渐放松下来，但依然紧紧的抓着他的衣服，生怕一松手什么东西就会从手中溜走。

“谢谢你……”

吐出的话语也因为刚才的痛哭上气不接下气的胡乱冒出，止不住的哭嗝让原本严肃的感谢之言变成一句又软又甜的低侬。

“你……你以后不用这么操心我的，我也可以，我也可以照顾好自己……”他死死揪着Thor胸口的衣服，昂着头看着他的眼睛，认认真真的说道，把那儿扯出了一个小角。湿淋淋的眼睛哭红的一片，水珠将落为落的半挂在面颊上，抽噎的嘴唇微张，吐出柔软的热气。

 

Thor从浴室走出来的时候卧室里的灯已经灭了，他不由的松了口气。刚才Loki乖巧的被他抱在怀里，闻起来又香又甜，让他把想联系Fandral的念头抛到了九霄云外，他几乎都快兽性大发，胸口的野兽猛烈的拍打着闸笼，把这个毫不警觉还哭得委屈兮兮的男人压到身下了。

Loki给他留了床头的一小盏台灯，他攥着被角，呼吸均匀而绵长，大概已经睡着了。他走到床边，看着被光线衬得更加无害的他的弟弟，陷入了持久的凝视，就像过去的时间里一直重复的那样，直到腿脚微微发麻的时候，他才动了动，坐到床边，柔软的垫絮陷落了一个弧度，把遮掩住他眉眼的发丝轻轻捋开，小心的俯下身往他的额角落下一个吻，今天就该结束了。

突然身下的人突然动了动，悄悄的往上挪了挪，在嘴唇即将触到皮肤的前一刻。他的嘴唇吻到了同样温暖的一处，柔嫩得好像冒着甜气的果冻，等他察觉到异样，睁开眼睛的时候，对上了静谧幽深的翠绿色湖水，微风吹过，荡起阵阵波纹。

 

TBC


End file.
